minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SilentWalker03/Time Lapsed!: Full Story
Previously on MCSM: The Series... They go back in time to prevent Jeffrey and Jeff from their evil plans in the past and the future. Will Neon will be the answer to find Jeffrey, or he will try to put the gang down. The crafters and Sean was approached by the danger. Dangers in the past and the present? They started the adventure, leaving the crafters and Sean behind. Josh followed Jessie's gang and they find Neon's house, suddnely the undead and The Undead Bone appeared. Bone laughed the adventurers and the undead force started attack them. Troy was killed by one of the undead warriors, but the gang managed to win against them. Troy turned into an undead, and Taryn killed it. They approach Neon's house and Jessie knocked the door. Neon opened the door and saw Jessie and the gang. "Who are you? Do I know you?" Neon said. "We need your help, we need to see..." Jessie said as Jeffrey arrived and killed Neon. "I kill them because they want me out of the squad. I tried my best but they ruined everything: my family, my passion, and my ambition because of Mike. He destroyed everything I build. Now! You know why I kill him, to seek revenge." Jeffrey tell them why he killed Mike. "Revenge is not the answer for that!" Valorad said. "Goodluck, adventurers! I hope you'll find what you want to find here." Jeffrey said before he disappeared. Neon managed to talk to Jessie before dying. "Keep this a secret between us, boy. Jeffrey's weaknesses is the armor we're secretly creating, create it before he finds out!" Neon said before he died. "You will pay for this, monster!" Jessie said. Jessie and the gang went back to the Old Diamond Town and they saw Nicolas. Nicolas is so glad to see people going to his newly built town, but they contined to find Bob and the rest of the gang. They saw the Crafter's House is being consumed by fire. They saw that the squad is angry to Bill for starting the fire. "What happened?" Valorad said as they saw the squad angrily looking to Bill. "I didn't made that mess! I'm here, it's me!" Bill said. "Shut up, traitor!" Bob said as the "real" Bill killed the impostor and later revealead as Jeffrey. "Problem solved!" Taryn said. "The traitor is now dead!" Bill said. "Hey, welcome to my Diamond Town!" Nicolas said. "Oh, hey." John said "We ignored you earlier." "Okay, we saw the Crafter's House is being destroyed by the fire of the traitor. Where is that traitor?" Nicolas said to the squad. "He, he's dead now!" Bill said and laughed. "Are you OK?" Bob said. "Sorry for that." Bill answered Bob. They are planning how to go back in time, but Bob showed the way into their secret tunnel. The squad and Jessie's gang helped each other to created the Star Shield Armor, a strong armor which nothing in the universe can pierce. It serves as the gift of the squad to Jessie and he wear it. The gang was amazed and they are now going to Sean to repeair the machine and go back to their present time. Next time in MCSM: Season 3 "Next time in..." the narrator said, but Jeffrey stopped the narrator and said: Those little fools didn't now who I am! I will going to avenge myself after they almost kill me! Will those fools will become successful in finding and defeat me or they will become the one that will witness my real power? Find out soon! "Why?" the narrator said. "Contnue what do you want to say!" Jeffrey said. "I'm done, you said what I'm saying." the narrrator replied. Category:Blog posts